Our Them
by svu2010
Summary: Just some random nonesense i rote instead of paying attention in class... EO. AU. If you like EOness, deffinatly read and review.
1. The Discovery

A/N: Ok, a little pointless drabble. I was bored, and it just took off from there. Brandon Elliot, my new born son (5-4-07 5:42 A.M.), might play a part in this piece in the feature chapters.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, and they never will be…

The Discovery

"Pissed. Frustrated… Sad? No. I can't figure this feeling out." She thought as she sat at her desk. She feels up tight, and she simply couldn't concentrate. Detective Olivia Benson could not figure out what was going on, but she new she must figure it out.

He was thinking about it silently to herself when her computer screen began to flash. She had a new instant message. She clicked on the flashing box to see:

TheTimeBombOfThe16: Hey there sexy, wat u up 2?

She sat in silence, staring at the text.

TheOnlySVUBeotch: WAT did u just call me?

TheTimeBombOfThe16: LOL. U no wat I said. Ur awfully quiet, r u ok?

TheOnlySVUBeotch: Im not sure, but did u seriously just call me sexy?

TheTimeBombOfThe16: Im trying to tell the truth more often, and wats wrong?

TheOnlySVUBeotch: Then y'd u just lie?

TheTimeBombOfThe16: I didn't. Ur hot and u no it.

TheOnlySVUBeotch: Ur name is 2 long. And wat are u talking about Elliot Stabler?

Some typing on his keyboard, a couple of looks her way, and a minute later, Olivia read this.

STUDofSVU: Better? And, im saying, u r a stunning, gorgeous woman. And that I could not ask for a safer, smarter, sexier partner, nor would I if I could. Ur name is 2 long 2.

Some typing on his partner's part, a couple of looks his way, and this is what he read:

SVUBabe: WOW. Just WOW. Ummm, so I've decided that when u look at me, u must see urself. Because the only 1 around here that is like wat u just described is u. Only times it by 10. Im just me. Ur ELLIOT STABLER. Ur my best friend, and the man that I love.

She realized what it was now. That felling she couldn't place. That feeling was love. And overwhelming does of love mixed with so much want that Olivia didn't know didn't know what to do with it. And all of it was for her partner, her best friend, Detective Elliot Stabler.


	2. The Next Step

A/N: PLEASE. PPLLEEAASSEE read and review. PEALES.

Warning: This Chapter may contain situations not suitable for children/immature teens. Read at your own risk, and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I have spent every-other hour taking care of my new born son for the last four nights. And while I'm not doing that you'd think I'm sleeping right? Wrong. I'm begging and pleading Wolf for the rights to the squad, at least for a little bit. But no dice. I still own none of them.

The Next Step

Elliot just sat there starring at his screen. She couldn't mean it, could she? Did she really love him? Well damn. How was he supposed to react to that? He new he loved her and that he wanted her, but what was he supposed to say?

STUDofSVU: Wow 'liv. I mean r u serious? I have wanted u 2 say/feel that from day 1, because I feel the same way. I feel like I am head-over-heels, can't-find-my-way-without-u, u-take-my-breath-away, in love. With. U. I just never thought that u'd feel the same…

Olivia read his words no less than ten times, and then stared straight at Elliot who squirmed under her gaze. Then she typed:

SVUBabe: I have been waiting this whole time 4 u. I have wanted t tell u I love u SO many times, n I've wanted to kiss u…

Elliot Glanced over at her.

STUDofSVU: Then, Olivia, wats stopping u?

Olivia took in a sharp breath at his words and glanced around the squad room, noticing for the first time that they were alone. Her gaze finally settled on his watch full, inquisitive eyes.

SVUBabe: We're… Cragen… U... Me… Us… It just wouldn't… work.

After Reading this Elliot stood up, walked over to her, and took her by the arm pulling her up, and out of her chair.

They were headed to the cribs, and as he lead the way, Elliot's erection didn't fail to be recognized by Olivia. She could see Plain as day what, exactly, this was going to lead to.

They reached the top of the stair when Olivia tried to speak.

When nothing came out she cleared her throat, and in a husky voice she said, "Elliot we-"

She cut off by a finger to her mouth and a whispered voice saying, 'Don't talk yet baby."

So she didn't, she just kept fallowing the only man that she has ever loved to the cribs of the only job she has ever loved.

He opened the door, and held it open for her. When she passed he followed her in, and shut and locked the door. He then grabbed Olivia and pushed her up against it.

He got right in front of her, barely even room to breath between them, and whispered in her ear, "Baby, I'm going to kiss you now, ok?"

Elliot waited for a second, starring lovingly into her almond colored eyes, and then he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started slow and simple, exploring. After a few seconds though, it got hot, hard, and full of wanting.

His hands began to roam her body; slowly going from were they had been at the bass of her neck, to her hips. From there he slipped his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach then slowly moving up.

His hands brushed the underside of her breasts, causing her to moan. Finally air became an issue, so they had to pull apart. They leaned against each other forehead-forehead, each gasping for breath.

"I. Have been. Wanting to. Do that for. A VERRY long time!" Elliot said between breaths. They both smiled, and then it was Olivia's turn to try to talk.

"Elliot, you don't even know how. Much I've wanted this. And we haven't even gotten to the most fun part yet." She said as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his hip, and from there she brushed her hand over his hard member.

He gasped and grabbed her wrist. "Olivia. I know that you know that I want you, but I need you to understand that I love you. I will wait for you baby. Until I am sure you're ready, and you want me."

"Don't think that just because I am ready you have to be. I would be completely content kissing you again, and then going back to work." He said as he bent down again and kissed her lightly.

She was the one to pull back and say, "Elliot. I. Love. You. I want all that you are willing to give." As she said this she pulled off her shirt, and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

She took his hand, and led it to the waist band of her black lace thong that matches the silky material of her bra. He looked at her and she slid there hands into the silky material. She moved her finger so that he was touching her wet center. All the while staring into each others eyes.

She moaned and said in a husky voice, "and as you can tell, I want you just as much as u want me."

She pulled her hand back and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Her hand was playing with the rim of his boxers when she said, "So baby, if you don't want to go any farther, I can pull back, and get back to wor-"

She was cut off by the sharp intake of breath that Elliot caused by thrusting a finger into her.

"Sorry honey, I couldn't resist… I think that we should just forget" he pulled out his finger, and thrust in two, "about work for now."

"MMMHHMMM!" Was all that Olivia could get out.

He took his hand from her warm center, and then picked her up and carried her to the bed.

This is one night that neither friend, soon to be lover, would ever forget.


	3. So Close

Warning: If you thought the last chapter was sexually explicit, times that by ten, and you MIGHT, MAYBE equal this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: They are mine!! Wolf mysteriously disappeared, and NBC gave the squad to their biggest fan. So, there ALL MINE!!!! Hm? What…? Oh. I was only dreaming. None are mine.

So Close

Elliot placed her gently on the bed; he then slowly removed her pants. He proceeded to kiss his way up her legs ever so, achingly slow. She put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him up beside her.

He lied there, he on his side, her on her back. His hand barely caressed her flat, toned, tanned stomach as he said, "What's the matter baby? Don't you want me to taste you?"

She shivered under his gentle touch, and the huskiness of his voice.

"No. No, trust me 'El, it isn't that. But, one of us has WAY too many Cloths on."

Elliot stood up and took off his shirt, not caring that Olivia was openly staring at his tan muscular chest and abs. His Pants were already unfastened, so he just slipped them over his hips so the dropped to the floor.

After he let her look at his amazing body for a few seconds, he pulled down his boxers, exposing his hard member to her. As they fell to the floor he heard her take in a sharp breath.

He crawled back into the bed and said, "Something wrong darling?"

She didn't say a word, but she did sit up, and straddle his legs. He whispered, "What are you doing baby?"

He, however, didn't need her to answer, because at that moment her hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. She stared into his normally light blue eyes, now darkened from passion, as she started stroking him.

Then she dropped her hand to his ball sake as her mouth began sucking him. Elliot moaned her name loudly, but then he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up beside him.

"baby, much more of that, and I wont be able to hold back. And I want to wait so that I can come inside of you." Elliot explained and laid her on her back again.

He slowly kissed her lips, then her jaw, followed by her neck. He kissed along her bra line to the dip between her breasts,

He looked up at her and said, "Now who's the one with to many clothes on?"

"What are you going to do to even out the score then honey?" She said trying to stay semi composed.

That idea was completely discarded however, when her bra and thong disappeared, and his lips attached themselves to her hard, erect nipple.

She moaned, and arched into him. Se smiled around her nipple and sucked hard as he drove his fingers into her core. His thumb pushed against her clit.

He did this again and again until she was so high off of him she couldn't take it any more. She gasped and called out, "Oh my God Elliot!! I'm going to cu-" She was cut off by the wave of massive pleasure that was washing over her body.

He gave her a second to catch her breath, and then slowly stroking her again.

"I don't think that I can do that again baby." Olivia said, still a little out of breath.

Well, sweetheart, that's to bad, because I'm not nearly done with you yet…" Elliot said as he thrust his fingers into her hard, again, causing her to gasp.

"Baby. PLEASE!" Olivia pleaded.

This caused Elliot to immediately stop his menstruations, and lay on his side next to her.

Olivia got confused at his actions, and asked, "What's wrong hun?" She was lightly stroking his lower abdomen, and it was very easy to tell that he still wanted her.

His hand went back to lightly skimming her stomach as he said, "Was that you telling me to stop or…"

Olivia smiled and let her hand find his erection and said, "Baby that was a plea for you to please, PLEASE make love to me!"

With that Elliot rolled on top of her, careful not to hurt her, and positioned himself over her wet, aching, wanting center.


	4. Finally

WARNING: You think that was too descriptive? Then DO NOT READ this chapter. If not, then please read your fill of more romance, angst, and well, EOness.

Disclaimer: I brought Brandon Elliot with me today to ask wolf for the rights. I figured a baby face might help… but nope. Not Mine.

Finally

"…_positioned himself over her wet, aching, wanting center…"_

He stared into her eyes, searching for any and all signs of doubt, any ifs at all, but all he saw in the great depths of those almond eyes was love and want.

"Please baby," Olivia begged "I need you inside me!"

That's all he needed. He bent his head, and kissed her at the same moment he thrust his throbbing member into her warm depth. He heard her gasp under his lips, he new he was well equipped, so he gave her time to adjust to his length and thickness.

He looked her in the eye and saw the pleasure that filled them, and a slight hint of pain. He loved to see the pleasure, loved knowing that he's the one that put it there, but the pain scared him. He didn't want to cause her any pain. Ever.

"Baby? Do you want me to stop?" Elliot asked concern evident in his husky, passion filled voice.

"No. Elliot, I need you. Please baby. PLEASE!" Olivia moaned the last plea, as she bucked her hips toward him.

Elliot smiled, and stared into her eyes as he set there rhythm. He massaged her breast with one hand, and the other slid between them and stroked her clit. All the while, maintaining eye contact.

He wanted to see AND feel her cum for him.

In one fluid motion he pulled out of her, thrust back in, brushed against her clit, and played with her nipple.

She couldn't hold it back any more; she exploded, and contracted around him, pulling him in deeper. This caused Elliot to gasp, pull out and thrust in hard one last time, and explode into her. They road out their storms of passion in each others arms.

Then Elliot rolled onto his side, pulled her to him, pulled her to him, and covered them up. They both fell asleep like that. Both forgetting were they were, and that anyone with a key could just wonder in on them.

TBC…Maybe. If you Review


End file.
